The Rosebriar Chronicles
by Midnight Ninetales
Summary: A white fox named Rose has her life turned upside down after a run-in with a mysterious gem. On top of that, Docter Eggman has a mysterious new ally. Who is it and what connection does she have with Tails?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It's here! It's what you've all been waiting for (not really)! It's the beginning chapter so short that it makes all others look a mile long! It's so short that I named it Prologue! It's so short that I didn't post it until I completed Chapter 2! And so, without further ado, LET'S QUIT THIS CHEESEY SPEECH!

Disclaimer: I don't own the chaos emeralds or Sonic's world. I own Rose though, and this story. Don't steal, or I'll use Chaos Blast on you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue or, Technically a Very Short Chapter 1

Rose the Fox walked along the beach, unsure of how she got there, and unsure of where to go. _"It's not normal for a fox to walk while unconscious, right?" _she thought. The last thing she remembered, she was in the forest. As she walked through a clearing, she had seen a very pretty crystal, and bent down to pick it up. Somehow, when she touched it, it had given her a huge shock. Then she was on the ground. Then…nothing. So how had she ended up next to the ocean, with the forest nowhere to be seen?

She looked at the crystal, wondering how she still had it, and admiring how the light was refracted through it. It looked like a diamond, and was cut like one as well, but judging by the size, it couldn't possibly be. She had been rather shocked and a bit scared when she realized upon waking that she still had it, but nothing else bad seemed to have happened since.

Still, despite the fact that she had found an odd jewel, it had shocked her unconscious, and she had ended up possibly miles from where she started off, today felt like an exceptionally dull day. _"That is, if it still is the same day,"_ she thought worriedly. _"I don't even know how long I was out…"_ Rose sighed and continued walking.

* * *

Don't worry, this is NOT the usual chapter length. Plus, you get chapter two right now! Please review?


	2. Chapter 2: Footwear Related Chaos

The chapters are getting longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tails, Sonic, the chaos emeralds, or anything that Sega owns. It is copyright Sega and Sonic Team. The Tornado 2X, the PCED, the Ring Magnetizer, and all that other stuff that only Tails understands is copyright Tails Co. Tails Co. is copyright me.

Tails: No it isn't!

* * *

Chapter 2: Footwear Related Chaos!

Tails sat in his workshop, tinkering with what appeared to be a plain old pair of shoes, when he heard a _PIIING!_ Tails abandoned what he was doing and rushed over to the large monitor that was mounted on one wall. The monitor was connected to a large computer system, with various gadgets hooked up to it, including a device that contained a Chaos Emerald. The screen currently displayed the text "CHAOS EMERALD LOCATED," with a map that displayed an Emerald-shaped icon on it.

"Sonic, come look at this!" Tails exclaimed.

"What is it?" the hedgehog replied, sounding very bored. "Are you finally finished with my shoes?"

"No, even better!" Tails exclaimed.

"_What could possibly be better?"_ Sonic thought, irritated.

"The scanner has found a Chaos Emerald!" Tails almost shouted.

Sonic perked up. "Really? Where is it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's on the beach, a few miles from here. Come on, we'll take the Tornado 2X!" the fox replied.

"No thanks, running will be much faster for me," Sonic said. He sweatdropped upon realizing that Tails had built yet another plane, but decided not to mention it at the moment.

"Sorry, Sonic, but you can't. Your shoes are in no condition to be used right now! I haven't finished installing the Ring Magnetizer, and they are still cooling down from where I melded the Gravi-Core with the Trac-Tile. If you used them now, they could fall apart entirely!" Tails ranted.

Sonic sweadropped again. _"Does he have to get all technical with me?"_ "I'll take your word for it Tails, but what am I supposed to put on my feet? I can't just run around barefoot."

"How about these, Sonic?" Tails said, pointing to the pair of sandals that Amy had gotten him. He had left them here a month ago, since he didn't know what to do with them.

Sonic sighed and put them on. "At least they aren't pink…"

Tails and Sonic climbed into the Tornado 2X. They took off, and headed for the beach.

Suddenly, Tails looked intently at the PCED. He gasped. "Hey, Sonic! The Chaos Emerald…It's MOVING!"

* * *

PCED stands for Portable Computing Emerald Detector. It is a laptop and a Chaos Emerald locater all in one.

Also, look out for the Deleted Scenes page! It's always the last so that there are no spoilers!


End file.
